


Inked

by Paranoidhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoidhes/pseuds/Paranoidhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry finally decide to tell their three children about all of their matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

"Papa, you promised when we are all old enough you'd tell us about your matching tattoos with dad!" Carson shouted, chasing Harry through the kitchen.   
  "Chloe is 13, I don't know if that's really old enough," Harry said, putting the dishes from dinner in the dishwasher.  
  "Oh come on! Save the dirty stuff then, we don't need to hear that, just tell us the summary of it," Carson stepped in front of Harry so he had to look at him, "pleaseeeee?" He put on his best puppy dog face for his papa.   
 "Alright fine, go get your sisters and meet me and dad in the living room, I'll make us some popcorn,"   
 Carson made the most excited face possible and ran past Louis and out of the kitchen shouting for his sisters as he ran up the stairs. "Chloe! Connor!"  
  "What was that all about?" Louis asked his husband and then kissed his cheek.   
  "Time to tell the story about oops and hi," Harry said.   
  
  
By the time Louis and Harry came into the living room, popcorn in Harry's hand, Carson, who's 16, Connor, who's 15, and Chloe, who's 13, are all sitting like ducks in a row in front of the love seat. Harry sets the popcorn down on the end table while Louis sat down on the love seat, grabbing Harry's hips and dragging him down on his lap. The two smiled at each other, then down at the kids, who are smiling back at them in admiration, hoping they find love like their dad's did. "Alright, children. Where to first?" Louis asked, hugging Harry close.   
  "Which was the first one?" Chloe asked.   
  "Ahh, the oops and hi," Harry said looking at Louis and smiled again, "shall you tell the story or me?"   
  "You go ahead, I like hearing you talk," Louis said.   
  Harry looked back at the kids. "Well, you see, we met at the toilet..."  
  
_"Numbers 150000 to 170000 please enter the building. Numbers 150000 to 170000 please enter the building. Thank you." The intercom was loud and obnoxious, but when 16 year-old Harry looked down at his number and saw that he was included in that large group of numbers, his heart leaped to his throat as he looked at his mum with a panicked expression._  
_"Mum, 'm not ready," he said._  
_"Of course you are, sweetheart! You've worked so hard," she coos, petting his mop of curls. It calms Harry's nerves quite a bit and he realized, once again, how thankful he was that his mum was with him._  
_Once inside, Harry decided he needed to use the restroom, maybe wash his face to get the bags under his eyes to disappear after he actually goes to the bathroom. He takes a deep breath as he walks into the room labeled "BOYS" and his breath hitches when his body comes into contact with someone else._  
_"Oops,"_  
_"Hi,"_  
_Although the two words were exchanged immediately following the other, and it was insanely awkward, the two boys smiled at each other. Harry continued to go into the restroom as the other boy continued to go out, turning around before the door shut to look at Harry one last time. Harry smiled to himself after the door shut._  
_All that went through Harry's head until he went up on stage to audition for the X-Factor was.._  
_"Damn, he was cute."_  
  
  
  "...so we got that awkward exchange of words tattooed. Who knew that we would end up being put together as a band?" Harry had moved from Louis' lap to sitting comfortably beside him.   
  "It was fate," Louis added, "complete and utter fate, as cheesy as it sounds," Louis patted Harry's thigh. "What's next?"   
  "The ship and compass!" Connor shouted. "Those were always my favorite."  
  "I read online it was from one of their songs," Carson said.  
  "Actually we got these before Midnight Memories came out, right?" Harry asked. "We were still writing."   
  "These, I think, we got after we made up after a huge fight," Louis stated.   
  "Oh yeah! I wanted to come out and you didn't want to," Harry added, and then looked at the kids, "he was such a stubborn 21 year-old, only caring about his image," Harry fake whispered.   
  Louis smacked his arm. "Hey, I promise, it wasn't the right time!"   
  "Obviously," Harry rolled his eyes. "I remember the fight, though. Like, vividly," Harry said, "it was the biggest fight I think we ever had."  
  "What happened?" Chloe asked.  
  "Let me tell my side of this one." Louis began, "Harry was crying, of course..."  
  
_"Why can't we just ignore Modest! and just come out? Louis, it isn't that hard!" Harry is sitting on his bed on the tour bus, sobbing, hard. Louis is standing in front of him, pacing back in forth._  
_"Harry, you know I hate having this conversation, especially when we're supposed to be writing," he runs his hand through his hair, "but you know we can't do it, not now."_  
_"You're letting them control us," he sniffles, "you know that, right? You're letting them win."_  
_"Oh please, Harry, do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? Modest! is not out to get us, nor will they ever be," he yells, "stop fucking overreacting about everything!! Just help me write this fucking music, okay?"_  
_Harry is stunned by how Louis is talking to him, tears welling in his eyes once again. "Who are you?" is all he can manage to whisper before he gets up and goes to the bathroom on the bus and slams the door shut._  
_Louis takes a deep breath before taking the papers off of Harry's bed where he was previously writing before their argument interrupted. He reads what Harry had written;_  
  
**_"My hands, your hands, tied up like two ships..."_**  
  
"...I was banging on the bathroom door for hours. It wasn't until I slouched down, defeated, that Harry opened the door," Louis says, "I've never seen his face so red and puffy, looked like a little strawberry," he added, pinching Harry's cheek.   
  "So who suggested the tattoos?" Connor asked.  
  "I did," Harry said, "well, I got the ship. And I remembered the song, so I told Louis that he was my compass, always guiding me back to where I belong, and it was set."   
 The three kids said "awww" together, making the two boys grin from ear to ear.   
  "Can we hear about the rose and dagger next?" Carson suggested.   
  "Pleaseeeee?" Chloe begged.   
  "Now this tattoo," Harry brought Louis' arm to his lips to kiss right on the dagger, "is the one that made everyone go mad about us."  
  "Louis got the dagger! Louis got the dagger!" Louis shouted in a high-pitched voice, mocking the voice of a fan.   
  "It was your idea though, wasn't it?" Harry asked Louis curiously.   
  "Of course, these two are my absolute favorites," Louis replied, "they kick arse." They all laugh quietly, and Carson grabs the popcorn from the end table and begins munching on it.   
  "I can't wait to hear this one!" Carson said, mouth full of popcorn.   
  "This one may not be appropriate for your ears, kids," Louis says.   
  "Pleaseeee! You don't need to give details, skip that part!" Connor begs.   
  "Alright fine, we'll skip that part." Harry says. "We were cuddling on our couch at our home in LA, right? Looking through fan accounts?"   
  "Oh, yeah this is actually a funny story!" Louis adds.   
  "So Top Gun was on tv, but we weren't even paying attention..."  
  
_"Look at that one, how do they come up with this stuff?" Harry points to the 50th picture of fan art they've seen under the "larrystylinson" hashtag on Twitter. They laugh at how accurate some of these pictures are, or how inaccurate they can be._  
_"Wow, I actually love this one," Louis stops scrolling at a certain photoshopped picture. "Look how beautiful your rose tattoo looks, I never noticed how beautiful it looked..." Louis takes Harry's real arm and examines the tattoo. "So pretty," he kisses the petals, "so innocent," he kisses the top of the stem, "so pure," he kisses the bottom of the stem._  
_Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in Louis' head. He places Harry's arm down and gives his attention back to the laptop. He opens another tab and types "rose and dagger" into the Google search. "Lou, what are you doing?" Harry asks._  
_"That's it!" He shouts, over excited, pointing to the picture on the screen._  
_"What's what?" Harry's confused._  
_"The rose and dagger, the symbol for forbidden love," he begins, "I have to get the dagger, it'll drive the fans crazy!"_  
_"Wouldn't that make us insanely obvious?" Harry asked._  
_"That's the point!" Louis untangles their legs and sets the laptop down. He begins to get dressed._  
_"Where are you going?" Harry asks, still a little confused. Louis kisses his nose, pants still unzipped._  
_"To get the dagger, my love."_  
  
  
  
  "So if you got the dagger, papa, how did everyone react?" Carson asked with his eyes bulging out of his head.   
Louis chuckled under his breath, swinging his arm around Harry's shoulder. Louis simply replied, "they went absolutely wild."   
  "What's next?" Chloe asked.   
Louis and Harry thought for a moment. "Birds and the cage?" Louis suggested.   
  "Ahhh, the cage on my ribs, rib cage..." Harry waits to hear the kids laugh, they don't. "Oh come on, it's funny right?" The kids looks at one another before shaking their heads.   
  "Sorry papa," Connor says.   
  "Lou, we should tell them about the anchor and the rope," Harry suggested.   
  "Uh," Louis wondered, looking like he really remembering the story.   
  "You don't remember?" Harry was stunned, shocked that his husband doesn't remember one of the most memorable moments of their relationship, one of the key points.   
  "Just remind me, baby, how did it start?" He asked. Chills run up Harry's spine as the word 'baby' slips through his mouth, bringing back memories like they were yesterday.   
  "I guess we can just talk about a different one," Harry suggested, "how about the birds and the birdcage?"   
  "Oh, I remember that one alright," Louis said, taking his arm off of Harry's thigh to readjust his position on the couch. "I think I'm going to tell this one." Louis cleared his throat. "Harry and I decided we wanted to come out, after fighting about it for days, we actually mutually agreed for once..."  
  
  
  
   _"Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Cowell will see you now," the lady called Louis in alone to Simon's office. Yes, he went alone. Having Harry there with him will only distract him because he would just want to kiss him every chance they had. Louis didn't want that._  
_Louis walked into Simon's big office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Hello, Louis," Simon greeted, "this was scheduled really last minute, so I'm sure it must be quite important."_  
_"Harry and I want to come out," Louis spilled._  
_"What?"_  
_"We want to come out...as a couple," Louis repeated._  
_"Louis I don't think you know that this isn't a simple situation. There's a lot of work involved and a lot of things you have to be careful of," he began, "I don't think that's the best decision on your part."_  
_"Why not?"_  
_"Because it could potentially ruin the band! Your record sales will go down the toilet and so will your job." Simon says, leaning forward to take a sip of whatever was in his cup, tea, coffee, Louis didn't give a shit, because he was mad._  
_"Are you saying coming out will ruin us? How the fuck would you know?" Louis began._  
_"Louis calm do-"_  
_"No, I won't calm down," Louis is standing from his seat now, "this is bullshit, complete and utter bullshit,"_  
_"Why don't you tweet that then?" Simon suggests and Louis groans. "More and more people are thinking the two of you are dating, so in order to save your career, I went on a search for a beard for you,"_  
_"A beard?" Louis asked, sitting back down, trying to calm himself._  
_"Yes, a beard, a fake girlfriend," Simon clarifies. Louis rolls his eyes._  
_"I have to pretend to be with someone in order for people to think Harry and I aren't in a relationship?"_  
_"Precisely."_  
_Louis groans, really angry at Simon._  
_This is going the complete opposite way he had wanted. How is he going to tell Harry that instead of the great news of permission to come out, he comes home with having a fake girlfriend in order to make sure no one thinks they're together? It's going to be heart breaking, and Louis doesn't know how he's going to tell him. "Simon, please. I don't want to make this something it shouldn't be. I shouldn't even have to ask for your permission because-"_  
_"No, I'm glad you came to me, Louis. I'm happy that you and Harry are doing so well together, but I can't let the two of you jeopardize your careers so early in the game."_  
_"I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying. I won't have a fake girlfriend to hide who I really am. How do you expect me to tell Harry that?"_  
_"That's your own problem to solve," Simon spits, and Louis can practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. "Meet Eleanor Calder, your new girlfriend." Simon hands Louis a black folder with a picture of a girl on it, who seems to be in her early twenties. She's pretty, Louis won't lie, but not someone he'd be in a committed relationship with._  
_"Simon, please-"_  
_"Look that over tonight, I'll call you in the morning to schedule your first few dates with her. I just need to follow up with her on when she's available. Take care now, Louis."_  
_Louis is still in shock even as he reaches the door to his and Harry's flat. He hasn't rehearsed how he's going to tell Harry, nor will he because as soon as he walks through the door, Harry is standing there, as if he was waiting for him to come hope. Harry's wide smile immediately bangs on Louis' heart, hurting it even more. "Lou?" Harry asks, smile dropping. "Why do you look so sad?" Louis just looks at the floor, ashamed of himself. When he looks up, Harry is standing in front of him, eyes searching for the answer Louis doesn't want to give. "What happened with Simon?" Louis looks back down and sees the black folder in his hand and looks back up at Harry who gives him a questioning look. "What's that?"_  
_Louis takes Harry's hand and guides him to the couch where he sets the folder beside him as he sits. Harry follows and sits next to him, the black folder separating them, as ironic as that sounds. "This is Eleanor Calder. Simon said she's going to be my, um," he doesn't want to say girlfriend, no, that sounds too official, like its something he wanted, "beard," he spits out._  
_"Beard?" Harry and Louis both didn't know that term would mean so much in their lives until now._  
_"A fake girlfriend, Harry, Simon is making me have a fake girlfriend so people don't think we're together!" Louis is on the verge of tears, but he doesn't want to break down in front of Harry, not now._  
_Louis looks at the more fragile boy, not wanting to break him, but his face screams broken as his hand covers his mouth. He's just as stunned, if not more, than when Louis found out. He turns away from Louis, no longer looking at him as he stares into space. "Harry, I'm sorry, I don't want this either, I promise I tried so hard to say no-"_  
_"What if you actually fall for her?" Harry whispers, not loud enough to sound like it was intended for Louis to hear, but Louis did hear it._  
_"Harry, no that won't happen,"_  
_"But what if it does?" He looks back at Louis, tears in his eyes now. "This is the shit that happens in movies, Louis! Two people like each other and think they're the right ones for each other and then some random person gets into the mix and they fall in love, leaving the other in the dust, still trying to figure out what the fuck just happened!" Louis didn't think about it like that, and he's glad he didn't, because now he's even more hurt that Simon would try to break them up like that. How dare he..._  
_"Harry, this isn't a movie. This is us," he wipes a tear from Harry's cheek, "we're strong enough to overcome this and show Simon that not even a beard can rip us a part," Louis offers Harry a small smile, and Harry returns the sweet gesture by giving a small smile back, "we'll just be birds in a cage for a while, that's all."_  
_"Yeah, birds in a cage waiting to be set free." Harry adds._  
_"Exactly."_  
    
  "Wow, he really is the devil, dad," Chloe says, "how did you put up with him for so long?"   
  "Good question, I honestly don't know." Louis replies as he chuckles.   
  "How about we explain the butterfly and the It Is What It Is next?" Harry suggests.   
  "Oh, you just want to tell this story so bad, don't you?" Louis teases.   
  "Duh," Harry replies and the kids giggle, finishing off the last of the popcorn. "Okay, so I had my proposal to Louis planned for months, actually. And I was going to use a song that didn't make it on the Take Me Home album, but ended up going on Midnight Memories...anyway I used the song Something Great to propose to Louis, and I had it all planned out..."  
  
  
_"That video took forever, H. This proposal better be the shit or I'm outta here," Niall comments getting his stuff together from the last part of their shooting of Harry's video._  
_"Don't worry, Niall, I'm sure Louis is going to be super shocked."_  
_"Did you even get the ring yet?" Zayn asks._  
_"Obviously," Harry replies, "it's in my pocket."_  
_"When are you gonna do it?" Liam asks._  
_"Tonight, hopefully,"_  
_"You'll have the video edited and ready by tonight?" Zayn asks, not really thinking Harry could actually pull this off._  
_"Yeah, I'm basically done. I just need to edit these last few shots we took today in, no big deal. Should be done in about an hour."_  
_"Video tape the whole thing, mate, we wanna see how it goes," Niall says, getting into his car along with Liam and Zayn. They wave goodbye and Harry begins editing as soon as he gets back to his flat. Harry glances at the clock that reads 2:30 pm, so Louis should be home in about four hours, which gives Harry enough time to finish editing, cook a lovely dinner, and set up for the proposal. There's no way he's going to let this get screwed up._  
_Once he's finished editing, which took longer than expected, only because Harry wanted to make sure every second of the video is perfect, he begins working on the dinner. It's some recipe for teriyaki chicken his mum lent him. He decides to make a box of rice with it considering he made one thing from scratch, not everything needs to be as well. While the chicken cooks, he sets the table, placing a dark green table cloth on, a scented candle in the center, two glasses of deep red wine, and the silverware set with green napkins to match the table cloth. He smiles at his work, satisfied. He glances at the clock and sees it's now 5:47 pm, and time is zooming by._  
_He's almost done by the time the clock hits 6:30 pm, and as if on cue, Louis walks right in as the clock changes the 6:31 pm._  
_"Harry, I'm home!" He calls from the doorway. Louis sets his bag down and follows the amazing aroma of food to the kitchen where he sees his boyfriend finishing up putting food on two plates. "Mmm, that smells delicious," Louis says, hugging Harry from behind, kissing his cheek. Louis is used to Harry cooking for him by now, after Harry wanting to cook to him whenever he had time to. He loves to cook, to a certain extent._  
_"I hope it tastes just as good as it smells, then," Harry turns around to kiss his boyfriend, "how was your day, love?"_  
_"Pretty dull, actually, paps followed me everywhere. It's quite exhausting," he replies._  
_"Aw, I'm sorry, boo, come sit and relax and have dinner then, yeah?" Harry smiles and takes both his and Louis' plate to the table set for two._  
_"Okay, Harry, you've outdone yourself this time," he chuckles, "what's the occasion?"_  
_"Just wanted to do a little more for my favorite person," Harry answers, "plus I had a ton of spare time today." Harry smiles shyly as he takes a seat across from Louis._  
_Louis is blushing when Harry looks at him. They begin eating and Louis can't stop complimenting Harry's cooking. Harry, of course, gives all credit to his mum for the recipe, not wanting to take the compliment she deserves. Harry notes to remind himself to thank his mum later._  
_They're giggling and talking about the last couple of days, Harry just says he's been spending time with the other boys and Louis mentions his new tattoo. "What's it of?" Harry asks._  
_"It is what it is," Louis says._  
_"Well, what is it though?"_  
_"That's it."_  
_"What's it?"_  
_"It is what it is."_  
_Harry finally realizes what he means. The picture of the butterfly with that quote, it's to match his butterfly on his stomach, and suddenly Harry's face softens to complete fond. "Lou..."_  
_"Do you wanna see it?" Louis asks._  
_"Y-yeah, please show me." Harry doesn't even know where he got it, but it makes sense when Louis tugs down the color of his shirt to reveal the black ink in italics, saying 'It Is What It Is' and Harry is in love all over again. "Louis, it's beautiful," he says, still staring in awe even after Louis fixes his shirt._  
_Louis shrugs, smiling fondly right back at Harry. "What can I say? It is what it is." And they both laugh again._  
_"Let me clean up, and then I have something I want to show you," Harry says as he picks up their empty plates and empty wine glasses._  
_After he's done cleaning, he sets  his camera down at a good angle to record the whole thing, of course, without Louis seeing him. Then he comes back with his laptop to see Louis on his phone. Louis knows he's back because he instantly clicks off his phone and glances up at Harry, putting his phone back in his pocket. Harry sets the laptop in front of Louis, turning it on. He goes to his files to open his latest edited video. His heart is pounding in his chest as the video loads._  
_He glances at Louis one last time to see that he's concentrated on the video while Harry steps back, sticking his hands in his pockets, holding the box containing the ring inside. He grips it tightly as the video finishes loading._  
  
_As the beginning of Something Great starts, the words **"My dearest Louis"** in white italics appear on the screen. Harry curses at himself because he believes he should've put a comma after **'Louis'**. _  
_The lyrics begin and Liam appears on the screen in a fancy suit, singing to the camera as he sets up white decorations in a genuine manner, just as Harry instructed him to. He laughs with Zayn as he joins by signing "one day you'll say these words I thought but never said," and together they walk out two white double doors. "You'll say we're better off together in our bed,"  they walk with white flower petals falling. The background is full of white and green, for they're outdoors with white chairs, on a white path, leading to a white alter. The camera zooms in on Harry, standing by himself at the alter, dress suit on as he sings "I want you here with me, like how I pictured it, so I don't have to keep imagining. Come on jump out at me, come on bring everything. Is it too much to ask for something great?" And the scene changes._  
_Next is Niall in Simon's office, Simon isn't there, but his desk is, and Niall is singing to it and the camera. "The script was written and I couldn't change a thing" he's holding the contract. "I want to rip it all to shreds and start again." And he's putting the contract through a working shredder. Louis laughs as he watches the strings of paper fall into the bin. Simon comes into the picture, screaming at Niall, but it's silenced because Harry edited his voice out. The camera goes to Niall and he just shrugs._  
_The scene is changed to Harry, who's walking down a hallway, "one day I'll come into your world and get it right. I'll say we're better off together here tonight." He's in front of white double doors and opens them as the chorus begins again._  
_As the chorus repeats, people are dancing and celebrating, trying to look like an after party of a wedding. Harry sings the chorus again to the camera, walking them to the cake, where two little cartoon Harry and Louis figurines stand on top, dressed in suits. As Harry sings "come on jump out at me, come on bring everything, is it too much to ask for something great?" Harry directs the camera out of the party and back down the hall to exit the building and into a car._  
_As the instrumental-type part starts, the view is them on a boat going across some lake to a small piece of land where a huge house sits right on the beach. It's kind of dark out as the camera goes into the house to where Zayn sings the chorus, directing the camera to the bedroom. "I want you here with me, like how I pictured it, so I don't have to keep imagining." And Zayn disappears after that, and it's only Harry, laying on the bed full of rose petals and candles lit on the bedside tables. "Come on jump out at me, come on bring everything, is it too much to ask for something great?" Harry gets up off the bed and slowly walks up to camera once again to sing the chorus one last time, and as he finishes "is it too much to ask for something great?" Harry points to the side of the screen, meaning Louis needs to look to his right, where Harry is down on one knee._  
_Louis looks at Harry beside him and gasps. He looks back at the screen to see it says **'Your turn, am I all you want, so much it's hurting?'**_  
_"Louis Tomlinson, for the past two and a half years, you've made me the happiest person on the planet, and you've made me wish nothing else in the world. All I can ask of you, however, is that you spend the rest of your life with me, if you choose to say yes, and continue to make me smile and laugh every day. Louis, will you marry me?"_  
_"Fucking yes, of course yes, my love! Yes yes yes!"_  
_The two of them get up and Harry puts the ring on Louis' finger, fitting perfectly around it. Louis admires it for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Harry and not letting go until Harry tells him he can't breathe._  
_Louis can't believe it. He's engaged. To the love of his life._    
  
By the time Harry finishes the story, all three of the kids have fallen asleep on each other, snoring softly. Harry chuckles along with Louis. "I told you you're voice is something anyone can fall asleep to." Louis states.   
  After sending all the kids to bed, Louis and Harry finally get to bed themselves. Looking at the clock, they noticed it was 1:30 in the morning. The couple got undressed so they were only in their briefs, and cuddled up in bed.   
  Louis reached his arm to Harry's left arm. "I miss this one," Louis whispered, rubbing his pointer finger over the bottom of the anchor.   
  "What do you mean?" Harry asked, suddenly confused.   
  "You couldn't change," was all Louis had to say before Harry knew what he meant.   
  "Hey, I covered that with you, my anchor, alright?" Harry kissed Louis lightly on the lips.   
  "I think I remember the story behind it now," Louis said.   
  "Oh, do you?" Harry smirked.   
  "Yeah, and I'm glad we skipped it," Louis chuckled.   
  "But that night was the first night we said we loved each other, and genuinely meant it," Harry spoke softly and Louis cupped his cheek.   
  "I know, my love, that's what made it so memorable." They just keep smiling at each other. No matter how many years pass, these two's love for each other hasn't  lessened a drop.   
  "Then how come you didn't remember it earlier?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed, which Louis adores because he loves the cute face Harry makes when he's confused.   
  "Babe, like I said, it wasn't really an appropriate story for the kids, wanted to see how long it would take you to realize it," Louis chuckled, "that story wasn't meant for children's ears," Louis ran his hands through Harry's somewhat still curly curls.   
  Harry hummed as his eyes fluttered closed. "Tell me then, how did that story begin?"  
  Louis chuckled again, twirling Harry's hand between his fingertips. "Well, we had just finished touring the UK and we had a few days off..."  
  
  
  _The loving couple stumbled into their hotel room, hiding away from Modest! who was screaming at them to go to their separate rooms. The boys giggled, still feeling giddy from their exciting last concert in their UK leg of the Take Me Home tour._  
_"Did you see their faces? They're so pissed at us!" Harry giggled into Louis' shoulder._  
_Louis let go of his boyfriend's arm to run back to the door, looking outside the peep hole to assure they weren't coming after them. Louis didn't want his boyfriend to be dragged out of his hotel room, no, not after all the running they did the minute they got out of the car._  
_"I think we lost them," Louis said, still out of breath from running and giggling._  
_"Well what do we do now?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of the bed._  
_Louis shrugged, sitting down next to him. "Are you tired?" Harry shook his head, his fringe moving in front of his eyes, a little wet from sweating as they bolted to the room. Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "Your hair is getting so long," he pointed out, "you should try a quiff, would look good on you." Harry got up off the bed to go look in the bathroom mirror, observing the new hair do._  
_"I kinda like it," he said, "looks different." When he came out of the bathroom, Louis was now laying down on the bed. Harry took off his shoes and joined his boyfriend, laying beside him on top of the white comforter on the hotel bed. "White covers, Lou, take your shoes off. You'll make it dirty!" Louis rolled his eyes._  
_"I'm not taking my shoes off," he said, "but you're more than welcome to."_  
_Harry rolled his eyes right back, giving in and taking off Louis' shoes and placing them next to his beside the bed. "What do you wanna do?" Harry asked once he finally was comfortable next to Louis._  
_"I don't know. We can talk about the fact that we've just now finished the UK leg of our second world tour?" Louis said, turning on his side to look at Harry, with his elbow propped holding his head. Harry followed his movement and did the same thing._  
_"I still can't believe it..." Harry began."_  
_"Can't believe what?"_  
_"That this is my life," he said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "laying here with the perfect boy-"_  
_"Man," Louis interrupted, "and 'm not perfect."_  
_Harry opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Louis, then he continued, "perfect man, perfect job, perfect friends, perfect band mates, it's truly a dream come true." Harry smiled at Louis until Louis leaned in to lightly kiss his lips._  
  
 "You didn't even get to the best part!" Harry whined.   
  Louis chuckled for the 50th time that night. "Be patient, my love, I'm getting there." He cleared his throat. "Young and naive Harry Styles was certainly a cheeky one, always touching..."  
  
  _"Lou, I just wanna cuddle! Pleaseeee?" Harry was begging Louis to cuddle, obviously. They had been in their hotel room for about an hour and since they were bored, they decided to just watch a movie and 'cuddle', still buzzing a little from their last concert. All of the others had gone out to celebrate, but Louis and Harry just wanted to be with each other, as cheesy as it sounds._  
_Harry draped his arm around Louis' waste, bringing him closer. "Harry, watch the movie," Louis warned._  
_"Wanna touch you," Harry said in his small voice, meaning he was a little nervous, and Louis knew what he meant, and he's suddenly alarmed._  
_"Harry," he took his eyes off the movie to look at his boyfriend now, "are you sure?"_  
_"I was too scared the first time," he began, "and I didn't know what I was doing." He licked his lip then bit into it. "Just wanna make you happy," he said._  
_"You don't have to do something you're not ready for to make me happy, Harry. You make me happy by just being you."_  
_"I wanna give myself to you, you know? Like what cute couples do when they love each other," he said, "and I don't wanna stop you this time."_  
_"Harry are you saying..."_  
_"Yes, Louis, I do love you. I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you, not to sound cliché like one of our songs or anything, but I've loved you for so long and I wanna say it. I wanna hear what it's like to say it out loud. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want to show the world how we are. I don't wanna hide anymore, yes, so I, at least, wanna show my love to the one person that means the most to me. So yes, Louis, I love you,"_  
_"And I have loved you from the second I jumped into your arms," Louis simply replied._  
_"Then can we do this? Please, Louis, I won't stop you this time."_  
_"Harry," Louis sighed, but Harry just leaned in to kiss his lips, taking the words from his mouth._  
_"Please..."_  
_Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair, admiring the new look on his head once again. "I believe I was put on this earth to make you happy, and if this is it, then I'm all for it, my love."_  
_The words repeat in Harry's head...  "My love...my love...my love" it was amazing. Harry's heart was fluttering so much he thought it would fly out of his chest. His smile is so big, his cheeks hurt._  
_The silence lasts about a minute, just smiling fondly at each other, not really anticipating the next move, but Louis finally makes the move. He gets up off the bed and moves to the other side of the bed where Harry is. Harry moves to his other side so he's facing Louis. Louis stands in front of Harry as he takes off his black t-shirt with one swift motion and Harry watches in awe, still stunned that this perfect human is his. He sits up as he takes in every inch of Louis' body, adoring every muscle. He glances up at Louis' eyes, searching for approval. When Louis gives him what he's asking by nodding, Harry hesitates slightly to touch his boyfriend's chest, feeling up his sides. Harry doesn't know what to do next. His heart begins to pound as his stomach twists into knots, all while something in his pants are making his jeans even tighter than they already are._  
_Louis notices the tension in Harry's movements. "Let me help you, love," he whispers as he reaches to the bottom of Harry's shirt, pulling it over his head._  
_For Harry, everything feels like it's in slow motion, from the second Louis climbs on top of him, gently laying Harry down on the soft pillows, to when they're slowly kissing, grinding their hips together in slow, soft movements. It feels like an elongated sensual scene in a movie to Harry. He had dreamed about this moment with Louis for so long, and he can't ruin it. But then he's also still in disbelief that it's actually happening._  
_Harry's arms are connected around Louis' neck, fingers combing through the back of his hair, friction intensifying in their hips, and Harry is fully hard, and he feels that Louis is too. It's time._  
_They break away from the kiss and Harry is able to breathe again, but Louis doesn't waste a second. He's kissing down Harry's neck immediately, stopping every so often to leave a bright red mark on Harry's pale skin._  
_He stops at Harry's hips, glancing up at him. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Harry bit into his lip again and nodded, reassuring Louis that this is what he wanted. So Louis continued, unbuttoning Harry's tight, black jeans and moving them down to his calves, struggling a bit. Louis chuckles, "you just had to wear these, didn't you? Have me staring at your legs for the entire concert, someone was sure to have caught me," he said, "I had no control over where my eyes kept landing."_  
_Harry made eye contact with Louis and smiled, he whispered, "sorry." Louis instantly forgave him, even if an apology wasn't really needed._  
_Harry finished the job of getting his jeans off by kicking them off, giggling in the process. Louis then proceeds to take off the last layer of Harry's clothes and throws it to where Harry's jeans lie. Louis crawls backup to Harry's face and gives him one last peck before asking one last time. "Are you absolutely sure, Harry? Don't wanna pressure you into something you aren't-" Harry silences him with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, reassuring Louis that everything is okay for him to move forward. Harry breaks the kiss and glances down at Louis' lower half._  
_"Why are your jeans still on?" He asks. Louis just shrugs as Harry meets his eyes again. Harry keeps his focus on Louis' eyes while he reaches down to unzip his jeans slowly, not wanting to rush anything. Louis, without breaking the contact, helps Harry by readjusting himself to fully take his jeans off, only leaving him in his briefs. Harry feels up Louis' sides as their eye contact is still intense, full of pure hunger. "Wanted you for so long," Harry says, "so bad for so long." Louis licks his lips and Harry doesn't want to break the contact to look at his lips, but he does, and when he looks back up, Louis had moved down to where Harry's cock rests on his stomach, hard and ready._  
_"Gonna fuck my mouth, okay baby?" The word 'baby' rings in Harry's ears. Louis calls him it from time to time, and Louis doesn't know how much he loves it, but hearing him say it now makes him love it even more, if it was even possible. Harry just nods in response to Louis as he watches him take him in his hands. Harry must've missed when Louis wet his hands with saliva because Harry feels the wetness from Louis' palm, gently rubbing up and down before ducking down to suck on the head of Harry's cock. All Harry does is gasp, not wanting to be too loud._  
_Louis continues to twist his wrist on the bottom while his mouth works the top. His hand slows down as he bobs his head, picking up the pace of his movements, leaving Harry breathless. If Louis keeps this up, he'll have him coming before the real stuff. Harry opens his eyes to glance down at Louis, and Harry has never seen someone look so beautiful while doing something so sinful. He's so in love. "L-Louis, I'm gonna-"_  
_The orgasm interrupts him too soon, letting himself release into Louis' mouth. Harry moans through the high, feeling as lights as a feather while he dumps into Louis' mouth. Louis swallows completely and Harry still doesn't know how he does that. Harry watches in admiration while his boyfriend licks the top of the head one last time before completely letting go of his dick._  
_Harry seems a bit of cum on the side of Louis' mouth, and Louis seems to know its there because before Harry knows it, it's gone off of his face and on Louis' index and middle finger, inches from Harry's mouth. While gazing at Louis, Harry takes the fingers in his mouth, keeping she contact while he sucks it long after the drop of cum is gone. Louis pulls his fingers out and smirks. "Thank you for prepping my fingers," Louis praises. Harry is confused for a minute as he sees Louis go back to where he was before._  
_Within seconds, Harry is gasping again, feeling something touching right on his hole. "Shhh, it's alright, baby," Louis coos, "I'm going to take good care of you." And without warning, the two fingers that Harry was sucking on only seconds ago were inside of him. At first, it feels a bit odd and a little painful to Harry, since he's never fingered himself, let alone get fingered by Louis. After a few moments, Louis starts to moving his fingers, scissoring them in order to find Harry's weak spot._  
_Louis knows he's found it when Harry makes a noise that doesn't even sound like him, and Louis' head snaps to see if that really was Harry, and by Harry covering his mouth, eyes widened. Louis found it._  
_He scissors his fingers again to hit that spot once again, but this time, the noise coming from Harry's mouth is a deep moan, and Louis believes he's fully prepped. "Alright, Haz?" He asks. Harry just nods, biting down on his bottom, lip, gripping the sheets in anticipation. "I'm going to get a condom and lube, I'll be back in a second," he announces, climbing off of Harry and to his suitcase, where he finds what he needs. He hurries back to Harry and gets in the same position from moments ago. "You ready?" He asks as he pulls down his briefs. Harry doesn't know if he's ready, but he doesn't think he'll be more ready than he is now, so he nods._  
_Louis starts to unwrap the condom, then Harry rips his gaze on Louis' cock to help offer to open the small package. "Can I put it on for you?" Harry asks as he sits up from the pillows. Louis finally gets the wrapper open and hands the condom to Harry._  
_"Go for it, love," he replies and Harry has a condom in his hand. He rolls it onto Louis' cock and Louis observes him. Harry glances up when he's done and is told to lay back down. While rubbing lube on himself, Louis warns him one last time. "Okay, this is going to hurt at first, but I promise it'll be worth it, alright?" Louis reassures. Harry nods, gripping the sheets again and closes his eyes as he feels Louis line himself up with Harry's prepped hole. Harry's eyes clench shut tighter as Louis eases his way into Harry._  
_Harry winces when Louis is halfway in, so Louis stops. "Do you want me to stop, love? Just let me know and we can stop," he says._  
_It's already halfway in, Harry thinks, so why stop now? "Keep going," Harry whispers, barely audible, but Louis still hears it. He pushes further just as slow, if not slower than before and Harry is trying to calm himself down and just let go. Louis grabs Harry's hips, pressing his thumb into Harry's skin, surly to leave a bruise, but Harry doesn't mind._  
_"So tight, my baby," he says, "so fucking tight."_  
_Once all the way in, there's a long pause. "Are you supposed to move?" Harry asks and when Harry opens his eyes to look at Louis, he's already looking at him, searching for any sign to stop._  
_"Uh, yeah, I wanted to see if you were comfortable," he said. Harry nods again, not closing his eyes. Louis moves his hands to Harry's chest, feeling better about his balance on his knees. He starts to slowly move his hips, Harry eventually meeting him half way with each thrust. Harry doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they stay gripping the sheets._  
_It seems as Louis read his mind because he's reaching for Harry's arm and wraps it around his waist and Harry decides to do the same with the other._  
_Harry feels what Louis was saying when he said it would all be worth it. He's feeling as though he's on cloud nine as Louis hits this one place, gently brushing over it at first, then slamming into it when the pace picks up. Harry can't control his moans anymore, he doesn't know they're coming out of him until he's already said them. He doesn't know his eyes flutter shut as he knows he's about to cum again. He doesn't realize Louis had already spilled into the condom until he feels the thrusts getting sloppy, but still just as good as he cums all over his chest._  
_The breathing from the two is uneven as Louis pulls himself out of Harry, taking the full condom off and tying a knot on it to put it in the trash can by the bed. He focuses back on Harry, who is still breathing heavily. Louis notices the cum all over Harry's chest and decides to lick it all off, stripe by stripe, Louis licks Harry's chest until it's shining with Louis' spit. He lingers on each of Harry's nipples, sucking on them a bit as he moves up to Harry's neck._  
_Harry can see, even though his eyes are still closed, how beautiful Louis looks. Louis leaves a bright red mark on the right side of Harry's neck. Louis moves his lips to Harry's jawline, kissing while speaking. "So good for me, baby," he coos, "you did so well for me."_  
_Harry just hums in response, still floating from his last two orgasms. He feels his heart rate slow down again as Louis moves to kiss Harry's swollen lips. Louis takes in Harry's bottom lip and bits down gently. "Is this why your lips are so swollen, baby?" Harry will never get used to him calling him that. "Your lips are swollen from biting them so much?" Louis teases and Harry gasps as he feels Louis' hand caress his cock slowly. "Shhhh," Louis whispers in Harry's ear as he lets go of Harry completely, making Harry wince in response._  
_Louis gets off the bed and Harry is confused. "Where are you going?" Harry asks._  
_"To shower, of course. Wanna join me?" Louis asks._  
_Harry smirks, "I would love to."_  
_Harry follows Louis into the bathroom where the shower was already turned on. Harry steps into the shower to see Louis standing there, hair already damp._  
_Let's just say they didn't only take a shower to wash themselves._  
  
  "Did I ever mention how much I love you?" Louis asks Harry.   
  "Hmmm," Harry pretends to ponder the question, "you may have mentioned it once or twice."   
 The couple giggles as they peck each others' lips one last time before cuddling and falling asleep, once again, in each other's arms.   
  



End file.
